Don't Walk Away
by Daphne Tomorrow
Summary: HPSM Everyone wants what they can't have. Trapped in a cage, she finds help from an unexpected source. Together can they piece her sanity back together?
1. Default Chapter

Don't Walk Away Rated pg-13 HP/SM Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own, anything else is just coincidental.  
  
'It whispers to me even as I am here. I am not alone, but that haunting mantra does not leave my mind. Can anyone hear the whispers that wrap around me so tightly I can't breathe? The words consume my every though now. I think of nothing else. I want nothing else. It will be mine. I can taste it. The raw power flowing through my veins. Feed me the light so as it is channeled through me it becomes black and thick; full of malice and hate. I need it more than ever. It will make me whole. It will cast aside my adversaries on a whim of my fancy. It wants me to find it. It burns only for me. Whoever hides my treasure will surely die. I will attain that which rightfully belongs to me. The one true Lord of Darkness who has awoken to realize the full potential of supreme rule. All will bow before me and tremble in my wake. There will be no others after me. I am eternal.'  
  
A sliver of the moon hung lazily in the sky overlooking the sleeping town. The moon's rays reached out and embraced their princess who was sleeping fitfully. She awoke from the same nightmarish dream as she did every night. The remnants of the dream echoed in her mind, 'I am eternal…' It was times like this she wished someone was here to talk with about her dreams, especially Rei. Thinking of her senshi caused her heart to constrict and her eyes to tear up.  
  
Things were never the same after the battle with Chaos. There was an unspoken distance between everyone. They wanted to forget the pain and heartache, the realization that they died one more time and wondering if it was enough. It was time to move on, because their secret lives were wearing them thin. Everyone came back changed and sullen. Usagi told them that they were not obligated to stay now that the last of the evil the universe had to throw at them had been defeated. So the senshi each went their separate ways in hopes for a better tomorrow. Even Mamoru had gone, leaving a broken hearted Usagi in Tokyo. She didn't know where he went or why, he was just gone. There were no goodbyes. She longed for him and the future he represented. She often found herself dreaming of that utopia, but it always ended in ruin. With a strangled sob, she climbed back in bed and fought for sleep.  
  
Within minutes of her eyes closing and the sandman claiming her, a quiet 'POP' echoed through her bedroom. There stood a fierce man with white blonde hair garbed in black robes, and skin as pale as the moon itself. His steely eyes fell on the slip of a girl snoring slightly in her quaint bed. His upturned nose wrinkled in disgust as he brought the end of his cane up to poke her for any reaction. With a flick of his wrist the sleek cane became a wand and he whispered a few words which enchanted the girl. With another flick and a chant the duo were gone. 


	2. Don't Walk Away

Don't Walk Away Chapter 2 Usual disclaimers apply.  
AN: A BIG thank you to Azrealya for reviewing my first chapter! I know it was short but hopefully they'll progress as the plot thickens!  
Please review!  
  
"Father." But the word fell on deaf ears as Lucius Malfoy was scrambling down the corridor, he knew she would wake soon.  
  
Draco was curious as to why his father was in such a hurry, as if hells hounds were nipping at his heels. 'Hmmm…I do believe I will investigate. Perhaps he is on errand for the Dark Lord?' Stealthily Draco made to follow his father to the dungeons of their manor.  
  
She stretched lazily and yawned. She had got a good night's sleep for once and felt rested, which was a miracle in its self. She noticed that it was still dark outside her window. She hopped out of bed, clad in her infamous bunny pajama's that she still wore even at 18. She picked up her clock trying to figure out if it was broken when a strange man entered her room. She screamed and jumped onto her bed pointing a delicate finger at the intruder.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO BARGE IN WITHOUT KNOCKING!" She ranted at the calm, collected man who looked like an exact replica of Kunzite. 'Kunzite? Alive? But how? We defeated him years ago.' Her mind was whirling with the possibilities and she felt faint. In her weakness Cosmos took over and inhaled a calm cleansing breath.  
  
Usagi had been fighting off Cosmos advances since the battle with Chaos. She wasn't prepared to take on the responsibilities she represented. Fighting for the universe and immortality. She wanted to be normal and have a family, but that seemed bleak now with Mamoru's disappearance.  
  
Draco had crawled into the hiding spot he had found as a child that overlooked the dungeon foyer where his father always met with the Dark Lord. It was a small cave like indention in the wall where it met the ceiling. No one ever knew he was there, but he could see and hear all. He held no fear as to what would happen to him if he was discovered. He knew one day he too would be in the Dark Lord's service and follow in his father's footsteps. He just wished that for once he got a say in the matter of his life.  
  
Lucius laughed at the slip of girl. He wondered if the Dark Lord knew what he was doing. 'How could this girl hold that which he desires? Unless he desires her for a bride, she is quite stunning.' He suddenly felt the air change in the room and his laughter ceased.  
  
"This is no laughing matter. Speak your name." Came a calm, steely voice.  
He looked up at the once frightened girl, and saw no fear in her once cerulean eyes. Her steely eyes bled into him as she descended the bed gracefully and with much stealth toward him slowly. Soon she was before him and expecting an answer.  
  
"I feel much evil in you." She stated, her voice emotionless. "I see all Lucius Malfoy." She said with a smirk as she had swept by him barely touching her shoulder to his. He cringed as her touch burnt. 'The Dark Lord told me nothing of this.' He thought trying to figure out a way to detain her. He lifted the veil that made the dungeon look like her room.  
  
"What trickery is this?" She turned to meet her opponent, but her feet were bound from glowing ropes coming from the floor. Soon her hands were above her head and she was dangling from the ceiling. She was not expecting this, but the man did not move. She tried to break the binds but they burned her skin with the resistance. She felt cold seep into her heart and felt an ominous evil presence approaching.  
  
Lucius bowed low. "Lord,"  
  
From the shadows stepped a billowing hooded cloak that was reminiscent of the grim reaper. The blank face turned toward the girl and smiled evilly to himself. 'Now all that I have worked for will become reality.'  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there b/c I wanted to post something before I left for work. But I have villainous idea's to come muuhahahaha. I'm sooo excited. I'll work on the next chapter tonight!  
Also I know I'm probably spelling people's names wrong and getting things messed up but just keep in mind I'm using characters I know little about and making a bunch of stuff up. But hey it's fiction so rock on!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Queen diamond Silver moonlight-81  
  
And anyone else I missed who reviewed after I posted this chappy!  
  
Read and review! 


	3. Don't Walk Away

Don't Walk Away Chapter 3 Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Draco's eyes were wide as saucers. He knew his dad was evil, but to kidnap a girl clad in only her nightwear was ludicrous. What could the Dark Lord possibly want with her?. He almost laughed at her hysterics, but he felt the air change as well. He watched as he saw genuine fear and disbelief on his father's face. 'Perhaps there is more to her than meets the eye.' He thought as he sensed the Dark Lord's presence.  
  
The billowing robes circled its prey slowly, taking in his new possession. "You're pure heart will not last the torture I have in store for you. Give me the ginzuishou and perhaps I will let you live as my slave." His voice hissed and slithered, echoing in the chamber.  
  
"Never!" She seethed back, Cosmos control was slipping. It would be Usagi's fight for a while until she could regain her strength. Her blonde head drooped and her eyes faded to blue. She hung limply from her wrists. The only sound that could be heard was the approaching sound of footfalls. They got closer still, until they stopped right beside her prone form. She could feel the breath of another by her ear, yet was too frightened too look over. Suddenly the warm tickling sensation was gone and she though she recognized the faint smell of roses. Upon hearing a new voice speak she looked up suddenly and realized she was in her worst nightmare.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't give it to you freely. And to take it from her is to kill her, it is after all her life force." Came the sarcastic quip from beside the captive.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi was beyond words. 'What is going on?'  
  
"Usako, don't worry I'm not here to save you this time. As Prince of Earth, I felt it my duty to welcome the new power rising in the magical world, and you are my gift Usako. You are of no use to me any longer. You were holding me back. Voldermort gave me the power to utilize the golden crystal. I can restore my kingdom to the utopia it once was without you." He explained charmingly as he looked deeply into her shocked eyes.  
  
"What about our daughter, Chibi-Usa?! You loved her! I thought you loved me! I died for you countless times and this is how you repay me, with deceit?!" Her ranting was cut short by the slap she received from Mamoru.  
  
"How could I ever love you? You and your mother were the ones who destroyed my kingdom. When I was reborn I was your lapdog with minimum powers. I was an embarrassment to my lineage. How dare you speak to me of sacrifices." He spat at her, venom lacing every word.  
  
"Let me help you Mamo-chan! You are not yourself!"  
  
"Let you purify me and return to being all that is good and just and give up this power? Never!" He replied in earnest, a wild look about his eyes. "You took everything from me, I am just returning the favor Princess." He turned his back to her and looked at Voldermort. With a nod of his head and a sick smile on his face he sealed her fate. "Do it." And with that he receded to the shadows to watch his plans unfurl.  
  
Draco was beyond confused. 'Prince of Earth? That woman a princess, of what? And they have a kid and she's died for him? What in the bloody hell is going on?!' He knew if he stuck around long enough, perhaps he would get the answers he sought. This was just getting interesting. A small evil smirk crossed his handsome face.  
  
A bony and scaly arm lifted with a wand in its claw like hand toward Usagi. "Exacto Persona" Voldermort hissed, and with every fiber of dark power within his being cursed the defenseless girl.  
  
The curse hit her in the chest close to her heart. The pain was excruciating, worse than death. The pain began to subside, but the confusion within her began to boil.  
  
'Who am I?' She thought frantically. 'I can't remember. Everything is fading.' A lone tear slipped down her porcelain face as she sobbed. "Who am I!" The words echoed through the hall.  
  
Draco was shell shocked. 'What did he do to her?' He had never heard that curse before, but it seemed painful. 'She never cried out as it hit her.' He watched as she writhed in agony, and heard the laughing and mocking coming from the 'prince' somewhere in the shadows. He watched as her clothes began to change of their own accord. She was swaddled in white silk, softly flowing around her in waves. A glowing crescent moon shown upon her brow. 'She's beautiful…' He thought as he looked on entranced.  
  
"It's beginning put up the shield that will confine that delicate purifying power of hers." Voldermort commanded of his servant Lucius, being too weak to do it himself.  
  
Lucius began chanting as her power started to flare. The invisible force field started at her feet, but could be seen with the crackling of her power fighting against the ill will of those surrounding her. Her heart was longing and she almost wished for death, but her heart spied a glimpse of something pure in this evil dwelling. Her spirits raised and she could only hope. She reached out to that pure, untainted soul lost amongst this sea of hate. She nurtured it with her own and began to stitch her own with it, to bind them. This was her only hope for survival, and with her last recesses of strength sent a burst of pure energy towards the source and collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the sphere that served as her own little cage.  
  
Draco felt a tugging on his heart and he felt sympathy for this woman. In all his 18 years of life he had never truly felt for another. He could almost feel her pain it was so intense. Her brilliant blue gaze met his cold gray eyes and he was lost in her. He believed he could hear his heart beat in tune with hers. She seemed to smile a sad smile and a feeling of warmth spread over him as all he saw was blinding white before he collapsed in his alcove.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Mamoru asked the Dark Lord as approached the fallen princess. "It seems as if she keeps changing identities." He stated.  
  
Her clothes and hair seemed to slip in and out of each person she held within her small body. From her princess gown, to the battle garb of Cosmos, to each different transformation as Sailor Moon, to Usagi herself clad in pink bunny pajamas.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Mamoru asked again.  
  
The weak Dark Lord was taking his seat on a broken pillar in the dungeon trying to catch his breath. 'Perhaps I put too much energy into that curse.'  
  
"It was a curse to bring forth the wielder of the ginzuishou." He said rather breathlessly. "Something seems to have gone awry."  
  
"You fool! They are all wielders of the ginzuishou!" With that Mamoru disappeared into a dark portal before he did something rash.  
  
Draco groggily lifted his head trying to figure out where he was. He realized the dungeons and thought to get back to his sleeping quarters before he was found missing. Slowly he dragged himself back to his bedroom and fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of a fallen kingdom, a rebirth into a new world with new foes, and the love of friendship and the hurt of betrayal.  
  
REVIWERS THANKS:  
jewel claw lady of wind Jessalin Queen diamond Azraelya devilsheart Unspoiled rini  
  
And thanks to those that reviewed after the post!  
  
AN: I don't know how the spells and curses go, I really have no references in that matter so I'm just making stuff up. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! 


End file.
